User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
Sorry, but not anymore. I'm no longer getting LU, unless they release LEGO Universe: Maelstrom edition. Yeah, that's right. I prefer Maelstrom over Nexus Force. I'll say why another day. Don't bother beating me up for it, because YOU ( ) will pay for it, and you WILL regret it. So, stay on my good side, and we'll get along fine. BTW, I'm not kidding, it aint' April fools anymore. End. What did I do now? It seems like there was a bunch of spam about me on April fool's day. For some reason I think Shermanthemythran was behind it. So NO I am not going to kill you. *Hides all weapons I was carrying (JK) * Willr2d213 04:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ? ProfArchibaldHale 04:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean "?"? :P Willr2d213 04:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Forget it. BTW, look at the top of the page. ProfArchibaldHale Lol Thats what my post was about! Lol Willr2d213 04:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) What did I do? Wow PAH, you're good at joking. Like, really good. I do look forward to you getting the game though. -Kryiptuun (signature button isn't working) But I'm NOT. Oh, and all you have to do is put four of ~ at the end of your edit. it's located above the 'Tab' button, and I'm pretty sure you know where Caps Lock is. ProfArchibaldHale 22:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Eh, sorry, I'm not good with technology. I probably shouldn't be allowed around computers. Kryiptuun 01:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) PAH... So you say youre with the bad guys. I dont care. I believe you dont get the point or you didnt want to get lu from the start. The point of lu ists NOT fighting. Its building. Now you had some great ideas. If you say you dont get the game only because you cant play as the maelstrom then idk.... 16:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea who you are or what you just said so get lost! I never said the point of LU was fighting you stupid wiki contributor! I like building! All I did was compare each side's goals, and I actually noticed something. The fact that the Baron is not fully evil. ProfArchibaldHale 21:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And what with that?? His goal is to conquer the world and (Idk for sure) destroy imagination. (quite strange maelstrom IS imagination) Get a signature, N00B. Maelstrom is only a more chaotic version OF Imagination. The Baron only wanted to control Imagination, and free it of limits. Lats say the Nexus Force wins and constraints are put on Imagination and nothing bad or evil could come out of it. Wouldn't it get boring after some time? Knowing that everything willl be provided and knowing you don't need to worry gets boring. Or if the Baron wins, and doesn't corrupt that shard, things won't be boring because there always WILL be an evil genius to fight. ProfArchibaldHale 20:17, April 4, 2011 (UTC)